


Ten Tales in Ten Lines

by zvi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character of Color, Multi, meme microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi





	1. Angst

John watched Ford go. But today he had Ronon's gun.


	2. Alternate Universe

Ronon stepped between the Earth scientist and the Satedan Ambassador.


	3. Crack

"Your tentacles take after daddy's," Rodney cooed at Teyla's baby.


	4. Crossover

"You're not cleared for time travel," Harkness told Sheppard.


	5. Episode Related

Chuck updated the planetary charts after Rodney's failed experiment.


	6. First time

"You don't know how either?" Ronon shrugged. Rodney scowled.


	7. Fluff

"Hmm. We need curtains," said Teyla to her son.


	8. Future Fic

Rodney clutched his Nobel on his deathbed. "Predictable," sobbed Radek.


	9. Hurt/Comfort

Jennifer watched Radek almost touch Rodney's injuries, but stop himself.


	10. Smut

Rodney licked Ronon's dick. "You're so goddamned delicious."


End file.
